


"Gloria" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Robot Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say beware, but I don't care. (Sarah/Cameron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gloria" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through the first season. Premiered at Vividcon 2008. This vid owes its existence to [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[sisabet](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for the idea and [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading, beta help, and completely saving my ass with his awesome credits. There are many, many other people who have offered support and suggestions throughout the making of this vid, but I have post-con-brain so I'm just gonna give you a big THANK YOU rather than list. Also, thanks to everyone at Vividcon who took the time to comment on this vid, either to me directly or in vid review discussion. Y'all are awesome and I loved hearing your thoughts.

Just got back from Vividcon a few hours ago, and am operating on way too little sleep... if I'm lucky, despite my copious amounts of typos none will have made it through to the final post. Oh my God, Vividcon! Just as wonderful as always, awesome vids, and I am already missing people like whoa. Some sort of con report-ish vid review-ish thing might be upcoming. But first, my Premieres vid!

**Song:** "Gloria" by Patti Smith  
**Source:** Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

_People say beware, but I don't care._

**Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/gloria_xvid.zip) [05:05, ~58mb, xvid codec]  
**OR watch here:**

**Notes:** Spoilers through the first season. Premiered at Vividcon 2008. This vid owes its existence to [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for the idea and [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) for cheerleading, beta help, and completely saving my ass with his awesome credits. There are many, many other people who have offered support and suggestions throughout the making of this vid, but I have post-con-brain so I'm just gonna give you a big THANK YOU rather than list. Also, thanks to everyone at Vividcon who took the time to comment on this vid, either to me directly or in vid review discussion. Y'all are awesome and I loved hearing your thoughts.

And speaking of thoughts... feedback and comments, no matter how large or small, are always appreciated. Thanks for watching!

Jesus died for somebody's sins but not mine  
meltin' in a pot of thieves  
wild card up my sleeve  
thick heart of stone  
my sins my own  
they belong to me, me

people say "beware!"  
but I don't care  
the words are just  
rules and regulations to me, me

I-I walk in a room, you know I look so proud  
I'm movin' in this here atmosphere, well, anything's allowed  
and I go to this here party and I just get bored  
until I look out the window, see a sweet young thing  
humpin' on the parking meter, leanin' on the parking meter  
oh, she looks so good, oh, she looks so fine  
and I got this crazy feeling and then I'm gonna ah-ah make her mine  
ooh I'll put my spell on her

here she comes  
walkin' down the street  
here she comes  
comin' through my door  
here she comes  
crawlin' up my stair  
here she comes  
waltzin' through the hall  
in a pretty red dress  
and oh, she looks so good, oh, she looks so fine  
and I got this crazy feeling that I'm gonna ah-ah make her mine

and then I hear this knockin' on my door  
hear this knockin' on my door  
and I look up into the big tower clock  
and say, "oh my God here's midnight!"  
and my baby is walkin' through the door  
leanin' on my couch she whispers to me and I take the big plunge  
and oh, she was so good and oh, she was so fine  
and I'm gonna tell the world that I just ah-ah made her mine

and I said darling, tell me your name, she told me her name  
she whispered to me, she told me her name  
and her name is, and her name is, and her name is, and her name is G-L-O-R-I-A  
G-L-O-R-I-A Gloria

I was at the stadium  
There were twenty thousand girls called their names out to me  
Marie and Ruth but to tell you the truth  
I didn't hear them I didn't see  
I let my eyes rise to the big tower clock  
and I heard those bells chimin' in my heart  
going ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong  
ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong  
counting the time, when you came to my room  
and you whispered to me and we took the big plunge  
and oh, you were so good, oh, you were so fine  
and I gotta tell the world that I make her mine make her mine  
make her mine make her mine make her mine make her mine

G-L-O-R-I-A Gloria  
G-L-O-R-I-A Gloria  
G-L-O-R-I-A Gloria  
G-L-O-R-I-A Gloria

and the tower bells chime, "ding dong" they chime  
they're singing, "Jesus died for somebody's sins but not mine."

Gloria G-L-O-R-I-A  
Gloria G-L-O-R-I-A  
Gloria G-L-O-R-I-A...


End file.
